dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pikkon
| Race=Namekian| FamConnect= West Kai (Mentor)|}} is a character who first appears in the Other World Tournament as a fighter. He is very strong and at least equal in strength to Goku in his Full-Power Super Saiyan form. He takes down Frieza and King Cold each with one hit and surprised Super Perfect Cell with one as well. In addition to his great strength, and most notably his speed, he has powerful techniques, including "Blazing Shoot" (from the PSP game Shin Budokai) that is similar to Goku's Kaio-ken, in that it provides a brief but incredible boost to energy, speed, and strength. Like many characters in Dragon Ball Z, his name is a pun on food, in this case, pecans. The original pronunciation of his Japanese Name, "Paikuhan" literally means "Pork-Rib Rice." His name is pronounced differently in the two English dubs of the anime. In the Ocean Dub, the "i" in his name is pronounced like "EE" while in the FUNimation dub, the "i" is pronounced like "eye." Appearance and personality Pikkon appears as a tall, muscular, green warrior (roughly the same physical size as Goku). He dons white robes with a blue undershirt below them. He wears brown boots, a brown belt with a golden circle in the middle, and a type of tall turban-like hat that has a matching golden circle in the middle. He has flat ears similar to that of someone like Frieza, and no visible nose. When he removes his hat, black spots are seen on the top of his head. Personality wise, Pikkon is a very wise fighter. He uses this to his advantage by planning out attacks. Pikkon even goes as far to correct Goku on his "sloppy" dodging and inability to concentrate. When he first appears, he hardly speaks a word, but later opens up during his bout against Goku. Pikkon has heroic characteristics similar to Goku's as well, and fights for the good. In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, he is seen becoming jealous when Goku gets to battle Janemba and he does not. He also is seen angry and yelling while trying to get the barrier encased around King Yemma's palace to break. Early life Pikkon was once a fighter who lived in an unknown location in the West Quadrant of the Universe. After dying a heroic unknown death, Pikkon was permitted to journey to the planet of West Kai, where he trained hard and became West Kai's best student. Dragon Ball Z Great Saiyaman Saga Pikkon is only seen in the filler episodes of Dragon Ball Z. However, Pikkon is seen shortly after Goku and King Kai arrive for a meeting with Grand Kai, at the same time as Pikkon and West Kai, who is then revealed to be on bad terms with King Kai. After an argument in which West Kai suggests that Goku and Pikkon have a sparring match, Grand Kai appears and asks Pikkon and Goku to go to Hell and take care of a few deceased villains who are causing trouble down there, namely Frieza, King Cold, Super Perfect Cell, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo (Captain Ginyu was still alive on Earth, in the body of a frog, but would have probably joined in if he were dead). In Hell, Goku silences the Ginyu Force and Pikkon demonstrates his supernatural abilities by knocking Super Perfect Cell into a spirit prison with a surprise move. Later on, after Goku and Pikkon have struck up a friendship, an Other World Tournament is held in honor of King Kai's death. Eventually, Goku and Pikkon make it to the final round and battle it out ferociously for the prize: a private lesson with the Grand Kai. As Pikkon seems to have the upper hand, Goku finally finds his technique's, Thunder Flash Attack, weakness and uses it against him, knocking Pikkon out of the ring with his Warp Kamehameha. However, both Goku and Pikkon are disqualified due to having touched the roof of the arena earlier on. Pikkon still says that he is going to train to defeat Goku someday, just as Piccolo once did. Kid Buu Saga After Super Buu appears and starts a killing spree on Earth, Krillin and Yamcha are sent to Grand Kai's Planet for special training, where they meet Pikkon and other deceased fighters. When Kid Buu travels to Grand Kai's Planet during his search for Goku and Vegeta, Pikkon risks his entire existence by approaching the mute monster and making taunting remarks about him, due to not knowing about the terrible stories of the Legendary Kid Buu. Just as Kid Buu prepares to destroy the planet with a Vanishing Ball, Pikkon and the others are saved at the last minute when Kid Buu teleports himself to the Kai Planet, having finally found Goku and Vegeta's Ki. Through the duration of the battle on the Kai Planet, Pikkon looks on with the other dead warriors as the incredible final battle gets underway, amazed at how much stronger Goku has gotten. DBZ Movie 11: Bio-Broly While not exactly seen, Pikkon is merely mentioned by Goku when the latter is asked by Grand Kai to travel with Pikkon to Hell and take care of the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, who is causing trouble. Dragon Ball Z Movie 12: Fusion Reborn In the twelfth Dragon Ball Z movie, Pikkon is given a bigger role and altered attitude. Taking place in the middle of the Majin Buu Saga, Goku and Pikkon make it to the final of another Other World Tournament, but their fight is interrupted by the emergence of the demon Janemba, who has trapped King Yemma and made almost the entire Other World into a field of crystal jellies. When Goku and Pikkon are sent to investigate, they come face to face with Janemba (in his first form) after failing to destroy King Yemma's entrapment. While Goku lures Janemba away, Pikkon attempts several times to free King Yemma with his strongest energy blasts, but to no avail, until King Yemma's complaints push Pikkon over the edge and force him to throw an insult at King Yemma, causing the jelly to crack. From then on, Pikkon uses his frustration at Goku's awesome power to come up with more insults and crack the trap even more. Eventually, Pikkon realizes that the only way to free King Yemma is to kill Janemba, so he goes to aid Goku and a recently arrived Vegeta in the battle against Janemba. Pikkon arrives just when Goku and Vegeta attempt to fuse, so he decides to hold Janemba off and nearly is destroyed, before Goku and Vegeta fuse successfully and form the fearsome Gogeta, who ultimately destroys Janemba and restores the natural order of the Other World. As noted many times by fans, Pikkon seems to be quite different in Fusion Reborn, such as overreacting to any frustrations and showing great excitement about fighting. This was possibly done to make him less like Piccolo. Video game appearances Pikkon has appeared as a playable character in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai and the sequel, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. He made an appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, marking his appearance in a game outside of the Shin Budokai series. Pikkon also had to be fought in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury where he demonstrates his signature Thunder Flash Attack. He also appears in the PS2 game Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. He is now set to appear in the upcoming Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, which will be his first videogame appearance in two years. Abilities *'Flight' Like most dbz characters, Pikkon has the ability to fly using his ki. *'Thunder Flash Attack' Pikkon shoots an immense storm of flames from his fists, his most powerful attack. Arguably, using this move a third time is what ultimately lead to his loss, as by then Goku had managed to figure out that Pikkon can't move when he is using this technique. *'Hyper Tornado' Pikkon starts spinning at high speeds, drills towards his opponent, then entraps them in a powerful tornado. *'Burning Shoot' Pikkon spins as if he was going to use Hyper Tornado, then surrounds himself in fire and attacks the opponent continuously. This attack was used to defeat Cell in the Other World. *'Continuous Energy Bullet' Pikkon fires a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' The most basic form of energy wave. Major Battles *Pikkon vs Frieza and Cell *Pikkon vs Torbie *Pikkon vs Olibu *Pikkon vs Goku Voice actors * Japanese Dub: '''Hikaru Midorikawa' * Ocean Dub: Brian Drummond * FUNimation Dub: Kyle Hebert * Latin American Dub: Enrique Mederos (†) Trivia * In the European version of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Pikkon's name is spelt Paikkuhan (similar to the romanization of his original Japanese name). * Pikkon is the last character to be fought in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World's story mode. * Pikkon has large rectangular ears, similar to those of Semi-Perfect/Perfect Cell, Pui Pui, and Frieza. * Pikkon is the strongest filler only character in Dragonball Z (Unless movies are counted) Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Filler characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions